1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable umbrella and in particular to a flexible shaft disposable umbrella with chemical light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional umbrellas require the mechanical assembly of many parts made of a wide variety of materials. Such multiplicity of parts and materials makes the umbrella expensive. A desired alternative is a disposable umbrella of simple design and inexpensive manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,756 discloses a disposable umbrella with supporting struts joined by living hinges which when folded is contained within a protective tube. What is needed beyond the prior art is an even simpler design. A second need beyond the prior art is for an umbrella with an inexpensive means of illumination. A third need beyond the prior art is for an umbrella with a flexible shaft that will bend with the force of the wind to prevent the umbrella from breaking.